Dante Potter The Teen Titan
by DBZiamworgan
Summary: Harry is actually a son of Trigon. Escaping Dumbles clutches he travels to US To meet his sister and becomes a titan


"HARRY" yelled Hermione as the dementor closed in, reaching towards her with its almost skeletal hand. The freezing aura of the dementors chill the souls of all those in the area.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM" I yell, barely getting a wisp from the end of my wand, I cast again and again as I try to save Hermione. It seems hopeless, there are too many. I wrack my brain for a solution, a way to save Mione. Today couldn't have gone any worse; it began as just any old boring day before it all went downhill. First, Malfoy taunted us as we made our way to Hagrid's. Granted Hermione got a great punch in on the ferret, causing him to run away yelling about how his father will hear about this. Then we went down to Hagrid's to comfort him about Buckbeak's execution, we even found Ron's rat Scabbers.

From there we were attacked by a Grim; Ron was dragged off by said Grim. Had a dodging match with the whomping willow. Walked through a long tunnel into a haunted house. Found out the Grim was actually an escaped criminal. From here it gets slightly better, I find out that the criminal is my godfather and innocent of all charges. I also find out that my defence teacher is supposed to be my pseudo-uncle but is also a werewolf.

Of course it all has to be ruined, and invariably it is nearly ruined by Snape… Until I blasted him into a wall with an overpowered disarming charm. From here we uncovered the traitor, who is coincidently Ron's rat. After hog tying Snape and disarming the blubbering rat man we begin the walk back to the castle. My pseudo-uncle having forgotten to take his potion transforms into a mindless werewolf and proceeds to get into a fight with my dogfather.

From here the rat runs away before we can stop him and dementors start attacking us. Ron is already unconscious and Snape is still out of it and they are closing in. We try to fight them off but both fall unconscious.

We wake up in the hospital wing with old Dumbles standing over me with his eyes twinkling, we get told that Sirius has been captured and that he is going to be kissed in an hour. He then walks out, eyes twinkling.

Hermione wakes up at this point and I tell her the news. She immediately runs over to me and shoves a necklace over my neck before turning back time three hours. First we went and freed Buckbeak leading him into the forest. Then we ran to the area in which we could easily see the Whomping Willow. We quietly talk about what has happened, how Hermione has been taking extra classes using it.

I begin telling her about what Sirius told me which ends up with me telling her about the abuse levelled at me by the Dursley's. I don't know why I told her but it felt good to tell someone. But it did leave me emotionally drained which leads to our current predicament. After Moony transformed we were swarmed by dementors. I couldn't draw up any happy thoughts, my mind always flashing towards the Dursleys.

"Hermione." I scream as a dementor grabs hold of her. I know that I only have one option left, one I promised myself I wouldn't use.

*Flashback*

Contrary to popular belief I have known that magic exists for quite some time, when I was younger I couldn't get emotional otherwise bad things would happen. Uncle Vernon didn't seem to understand this no matter how much I told him. He would hit me whenever I had an incident, which would cause me to have more incidents which would make Uncle Vernon hit me until I was unconscious, it was the day after one of these incidents that the Dursley's left for two weeks. Unable to find anyone to watch me and didn't trust me to stay in the house so they gave me a £20 note and left me in the park. I was 6 at the time. On the second night I had an incident as a woman from Magnolia Crescent was walking past.

I was scared, scared of the loud bangs and dogs barking. This caused my powers to act up and crush a parked car and uproot several trees.

The lady looked at the devastation with recognition, before walking up to me. "Hello dearie, what's your name? My name is Azath."

"Freak." I reply. See at this point I don't know my own name. The Dursley's never filed any paperwork with me so I officially do not exist in the eyes of the government. As such I had never gone to school.

She frowned at my answer before softly replying. "That's not a proper name. We'll just have to fix that, how about I name you? Would you like that?"

"Uncle Vernon says that freaks like me don't deserve names. Because things get destroyed when I lose control of myself."

"No dearie, everyone deserves a name and what you can do is a gift that you need to learn to control."

"How would I do that?"

"C'mon lets go to my home and I can show you. Now your name should be… Dante." She begins walking off motioning for me to follow. My giddiness from having my own name causes several mirrors to crack and tree branches to break.

I quickly quash the emotions I'm feeling and stuff stops breaking.

Arriving at the woman's house she sits me down and puts a sandwich down in front of me. As I'm eating I begin to ask. "What do you mean by learning to control it? How would I do that?"

"I'm not from this world. I'm originally from a place called Azarath, we had one other child there with powers like yours, we … disagreed on the best way to help her control these powers. They believed that to control the powers you needed to have perfect emotional control, to the point where you are completely separate from your emotions. I believed that this was dangerous, that the way to control the powers were to separate the powers from the emotions."

"Why would it be dangerous to separate yourself from your emotions?"

"The emotions are part of you. By separating them you are removing part of yourself, that will throw your body out of balance."

"How will I learn to separate my powers from my emotions?"

"I perfected a ritual which will seal off your powers until you want to release them. From there we can teach you to fully separate your powers from your emotions then release your powers to teach you how to use your powers."

Smiling widely I begin saying. "Can we do the ritual now? I want to be able to feel without destroying anything." The sound of a mug shattering can be heard from the kitchen. I quickly control my emotions. "Please, I want to be able to feel."

Looking at me with understanding she stands up and begins pulling out various items. "I must warn you this will only work once, once you break the seal your body will become immune to the sealing magics. So you are only to release your powers once you have full control. I estimate that it will take 10 years to learn."

"I understand. I promise that I will not release my powers until they are separate from my emotions." I swear to her, she smiled before stooping down to draw on the floor. She then orders me to sit cross legged in the centre of the drawing before chanting in a strange language. The drawings begin glowing before I am surrounded by strange symbols and black chains, more and more chains appear until they begin to tighten, I feel my body fighting against the bind but being over whelmed. I feel so weak, as a light starts glowing on my chest, it fades leaving a red circle on my chest, it is a runic circle with a 10 pointed star in the centre, surrounded by various symbols. I also have red symbols on my hands and feet that look the same but with different symbols around the outside. My skin which was almost grey is now a normal shade of Caucasian white. I look up at her in confusion.

"I added a few things of my own to the ritual, the circle on your chest is the seal, sealing away your power, the symbols on you hands and feet are to assist you in controlling your power when its time to release. Your skin has changed because I thought you would like more normal looking skin. But be warned the skin colour will only stay like this until you release your powers."

"My hair is also purple." I reply, "But the Dursleys dyed it black because only freaks have naturally purple hair."

"You. Are. Not. A. Freak." She almost hissed. Kneeling down next to me she softly whispered. "The Dursleys are the only freaks around here and everyone knows it. As much as they refuse to believe it they are the ones looked down upon, Vernon and Dudley are morbidly obese, Petunia is a horse-faced nosy cow." I almost giggle at this. "No its alright, you can laugh and show emotion now. Come on lets get you to bed and start working on your lessons tomorrow."

I lived with Azath for the next 3 months, spending most of my time learning how to separate my powers from my emotions while learning the Azarathian language. I separated my powers mainly through meditation. Utilizing the chant Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath meaning earth, and how I must keep grounded. Metrion, meaning balance, and how I must keep balance over myself and Zinthos meaning control, and how I must control my powers and not let them rule me.

After 3 months Azath pulls me aside and tells me how there is a battle going on in Azarath and she has to go back to help. She tells me that she has made me her heir in her will and is going to try to get back to me but might not make it. She asks what I'm going to do and I say that it would be best to go back to the Dursleys, how they should treat me better now that I'm not destroying everything. She says that she should be able to use some small amounts of magic to make them take me back no questions asked and even send me to school.

We return to the Dursleys the next day where she performs the rituals and prepares to leave.

"Dante, I feel that you have a great destiny ahead of you, meditate every morning and every night, make friends and do your best. I may not return but always know that I see you as the son I never had. Good bye." Suddenly a dark portal opened in front of her into which she disappeared.

"Goodbye Azath."

*Flashback End*

Its only been 7 years and while my powers are nearly separate so that they only react to extremely strong emotions such as rage and fear its not quite perfect. What if someone like Malfoy enrages me to the point that my powers act up or around creatures like dementors which bring out my fear.

"HARRY." I hear yelled by Hermione as she is pulled closer to the dementor as it reaches for its hood.

'I can't lose her' screams in my head. I quickly retreat into myself searching for the seal, finding it quickly I prepare to break it. The dementor begins pulling down its hood as I shatter the seal. My hands are glowing purple and my skin is nearly grey. I can feel everything around me, the fear rolling off Hermione the emptiness of the dementors swarming above us and our past selves beginning to lose consciousness on the other side of the lake.

Focusing on the dementor holding Hermione I thrust my hands forwards while chanting. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." A purple blast strikes the dementor making it howl in pain as it is ripped apart. It drops Hermione and disintegrates leaving only a cloak and floating light which quickly shoots into the sky. Hermione is looking at me in wonder and the dementors are feeling wariness with a tinge of fear. A large group of dementors, at least 15 surge towards me intent on destroying me. Splaying apart my arms I pour power into my hands. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos! Siclius!" I shout sending a purple and emerald blast forwards like a scythe tearing into all of the group making them burst apart. The other dementors move from wariness to down right fear as the begin flying away at high speeds to get away from the one which can destroy them.

I feel Hermione move towards me with a feeling of awe and nervousness. "Harry." She whispers before throwing her arms around me. Holding on and sobbing into my shoulder. We stay like this for a while before I spot Dumbledore walking down from the castle, looking around with a look of what can only be described as smugness. Before he levitates all of the unconscious people into the castle.

Eventually Hermione stops crying and asks. "Harry what happened? Why is your skin grey? How could you throw around those purple blasts? How did you destroy dementors? I read that that's impossible."

"Hermione, I will try to answer your questions later, right now we need to save Sirius." Suddenly she adopts a determined look.

"You're right Harry." She turns around and begins searching for Buckbeak.

I pat down my pockets before finding the Marauders Map and my invisibility cloak. Activating the map I search for Sirius until I find it on top of the Astronomy Tower. "Hermione he's being held on the Astronomy Tower." I look up to see Hermione leading Buckbeak out of the forest before climbing on. I bow while Buckbeak contemplates me before bowing back. I climb on in front of Hermione before directing Buckbeak towards the Astronomy Tower.

As we are flying I feel Hermione lean into my back. Remembering her fear of flying I squeeze her arms. Soon enough we reach the Tower to see a locked cell door surrounded by dementors. I send a purple blast forwards, completely destroying the door. The dementors all flee, recognising me as the one which destroyed their brethren.

"Harry?" Sirius asks looking at me.

"Sirius get on before anyone gets back." Walking slowly forwards he bows towards Buckbeak before climbing on behind Hermione. Buckbeak takes off before flying towards the Forbidden Forest, we fly for at least 15 minutes before touching down in a clearing.

We all climb off of Buckbeak and look at each other, before Hermione speaks up. "Harry can you now tell us how you have those strange powers."

"Umm…"

"I can explain that." Sirius says startling both of us. Looking at our faces he sighs. "Harry this is hard to say but it's best to just get out with it. 10 months before you were born Lily went missing, she was kidnapped. She was missing for 2 whole months and refused to tell us about what happened, except 2 words, demon and raped." Understanding starts showing on Hermione's face as Sirius continues. "James was not your father Harry. He loved you like his own but, he wasn't your biological father. We thought you were only half human as you had grey skin, purple hair and strange powers. We still loved you and didn't care."

"Do you know who my biological father is?" I ask.

"No, but Gringotts should be able to give you a blood test to find out. One last thing, you can't trust Dumbledore, while he does have peoples best interests at heart he doesn't have yours at heart. He sent you to the Dursleys knowing that you would be abused and sends you back there because he wants a pawn. I think he's even going a bit senile but I have no proof of that."

"Sirius…"

"Go to Gringotts and ask for the inheritance department. Then take a vacation, I hear America is nice."

"Sirius how doesn't Dumbledore know about my powers? Or that I should have grey skin and purple hair?"

"We put a filter on you so that Dumbledore wouldn't know, nor would anyone who would tell Dumbledore. But its long since dispelled."

"Can you put a new one on so only the people I choose can look past it?"

"Sure pup, I'm excellent at disguise spells, I was the one that had to hide the Marauders during our pranks." Pulling out his wand he cast the spell over me. "Now to let someone see you, you must say I Harry James Potter do hereby grant ^insert name here^ the ability to see the real me, so mote it be."

"I Harry James Potter do hereby grant Sirius Orion Black and Hermione Jean Granger the ability to see the real me, so mote it be."

"This will only last until summer begins so try to find a way to hide yourself when you go back. Now pup how did you hide yourself up until now?"

I go into an explanation of Azath and the ritual and how I released the binding 3 years early to save Hermione.

"Harry, why don't you learn to control your emotions just enough to stop the big emotions until you can fully split your powers and emotions" Hermione says, speaking up for the first time in 20 minutes.

I grin at her noticing that I have enough control to go without the bindings… for the most part.

I look at my watch and notice that its about time for us to wake up in the hospital wing. "Sirius we have to go, otherwise they will know that we were the people to break you out."

"Ok pup, just so you know as a baby you were forever opening portals to move around in the house, maybe it will work now." I nod as I pull out my invisibility cloak and walk over to Hermione. Sirius mounts Buckbeak and prepares to leave. "Just so you know pup, I wish I could have you live with me, maybe some other time. I have to find the rat. Love you pup, prank Snivellous for me." He says as Buckbeak takes off. Turning back to Hermione I pass her the cloak.

Looking at the tree I think of the alcove outside the hospital wing, I focus on its every detail and my need to go there before a black and purple portal opens in front of me. Grinning I look at Hermione. "Ready to take the plunge?" I ask, feeling apprehension and determination pouring off of her, nodding she grabs onto my arm and we step into the blackness.

We are surrounded by darkness, unable to hear or see, we can only feel our linked arms. We are moving for what seems like a few minutes but is actually only a few seconds before we re-emerge from the wall next to the hospital wing, we both start gasping for breath leaning against each other. "Still better than floo travel" I gasp out, making Hermione snicker.

We hear footsteps coming from the other end of the hall so we quickly pull the cloak over both of us. We step out of the alcove to spot Dumbledore walking into the hospital wing. We slowly follow entering just as past Harry wakes up. We listen to the conversation and watch as Dumbledore leaves the hospital wing locking the doors behind him. We watch as past Hermione wakes up and after a brief explanation uses the time turner. At this point we remove the cloak before slipping into beds next to each other.

"Goodnight Hermione, we can talk more in the morning, I'm tired now." I say as I slip into the darkness of sleep.

I'm woken up as the doors to the hospital wing burst open to reveal an angry Snape and a furious Dumbledore. "Potter." Yells Snape as he reaches towards me. "What did you do? How did you free Sirius Black? You've cost me an Order of Merlin, brat." He grabs me and starts shaking me before being blasted across the room by a furious Madam Pomfrey.

"Out, out. I won't have you manhandling my patients. Out." Snape almost sprints from the hospital wing, I wouldn't want an angry Poppy Pomfrey after me either.

"Harry." Dumbledore says with a slightly puce face and a twinkle in his eyes. I feel a pressure in my head and push forward thoughts of Dumbledore leaving and locking the door, Hermione waking up, telling about what happened to Sirius before getting into beds near each other and going back to sleep. He frowns before clearing his face, "Sirius Black escaped just before I visited you, we were wondering if you knew anything?"

I allow confusion to show on my face before asking, "Sir I was unconscious until you came in how could I know anything from before I woke up, and after that you locked us in here and the first person I see is Snape shaking me."

"That's Professor Snape Harry, we just needed to make sure, I will leave you to your rest."

With that he walks out followed by Madam Pomfrey, turning towards Hermione I see she has her eyes open. "Hey Mione." I whisper.

"Hey Harry."

"Is there a way to read minds in the magical world?"

"Yeah its called Legimency, it can be done wandless but requires eye contact."

"Do you feel a pressure in your head when its applied?"

"Yeah, but I've learnt Occulemcy so its useless against me, It's how I do so well in class, I go over my lessons 3 times every night. What's with the questions?"

"I think Dumbledore just performed it on me. But I showed him some fake memories instead."

"Wow Harry you are quite advanced at Occulemcy. Usually you need to meditate, twice a day and build shields ands a mindscape."

"I've been doing it twice daily since I was 6, to separate my powers from my emotions."

"Well Harry I'm still tired I'm going back to sleep, talk to you tomorrow."

"Night Mione."

I wake up as sunlight streams through the window. Ron is still snoozing, Hermione is nowhere in sight but I can hear running water so I guess she's showering. Just as I'm thinking that, Madam Pomfrey comes bustling over. "Mr Potter I'm glad you're awake. How much do you remember of last night?"

"The last thing I remember is Dumbledore telling me Sirius Black escaped again."

"Good, you should be fine. Miss Granger is in the shower and Mr Weasley shall be in here for another few days. Both you and Miss Granger can go to breakfast once you are dressed."

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey. We may as well reserve this bed for me with how much I'm in here."

"Yes, Mr Potter we may as well." With a slight upturn of her lips. "You have nearly beaten your fathers record for most hospital wing visits."

"Well there is that, can I get it engraved on a trophy when I beat him?"

"How about I attach a plaque to your bed for it?"

"That would be wonderful Poppy." The side door opens to reveal a wet haired Hermione.

"Now get in that shower and go to breakfast Mr Potter." Says Madam Pomfrey. "You rapscallion."

I chuckle and walk into the shower with the stuff the house elves laid out for me. Before looking into the mirror. I guess the disguise must be working as I have light grey skin, no scar on my forehead and purple tinted hair. I admire my reflection thinking that I could get used to it. Stepping into the water of the shower I look at my hands to see the red runic circles on them, they're the entire reason I took runes instead of Care Of Magical Creatures this year but I still have no idea what they mean. Shrugging it off as being written in Azarathian I quickly shower and dress before stepping out to find Hermione waiting for me.

"Hey Harry lets go down to breakfast." We walk out of the hospital wing dodging all the crowds. Mione is looking towards me the whole time. After we descend a few floors she finally speaks up. "Its going to take some getting used to, seeing you like that." She states.

"Yeah well I'm still the same Harry underneath just this is how I really look. Well with my hair being more purple."

"You should grow it out a bit."

"Sure, so what're your plans this summer?"

"I'm going to spend time with my parents, from there we are going on holiday to the US. What about you?"

"I'm doing as Sirius suggested and going to Gringotts, from there I will see if I have any other family. Before I go to the States."

"Be careful on the family front. But if you are in San Francisco maybe we can meet up?"

"Sure just mail me when you're there."

"So Harry. How do you think you've done in ancient runes? You never told me the reason you took it. I would have thought that Care is more your speed."

"Well the entire reason I took it is because of the sealing, which left runic circles on my hands and feet."

"Oh, have you figured out what they mean?"

"No, I think they are all in Azarathian or a similar language."

"Could you teach me Azarathian?"

"Sure but only the spoken dialect. I don't know how to write it."

"Do you ever wonder what happened to Azath?"

"I think she is either dead or trapped. She did say that she was joining in on a battle in Azarath and by the tone of her voice it was very grave."

We reached a crowded corridor which we followed in silence until we reached the great hall, listening to all the people chatting around us. We sat down next to each other silently picking food and passing it to each other. "You never said how you think you did in you ancient runes class."

"I think I did well, but I know I mistranslated an Ehwaz as an Ehrun."

"Oh I did that too. What about the runic array, what did you design?"

"I designed a Morse code device using a small lumos array and a modified type writing array."

"Why did you design that? I designed an array for a heart monitor."

"Well there are uses for both but I wanted to do something slightly complex, that included creating and programming a lot of small arrays to work when you pressed a button on the type writer."

"I never did think of it like that. Mine is more practical while yours is more theoretical. Hmm usually it's the other way around." She remarked. We then went into a long discussion of runic arrays and our other subjects this continued until the morning post arrived.

The paper landed on the table in front of us with the headline screaming out. "Sirius Black Captured And Then Escapes Again Under Dumbledore's Watch"

The paper then proceeded to tell the whole story of how Sirius Black was captured, how he broke out and how the dementors were fleeing from Hogwarts with an unconfirmed 16 being destroyed. Theorising if he had an accomplice and what dark magic they used. There were questions over whether Albus Dumbledore could still be trusted if a single man can escape his watch in his domain.

I keep a blank face as I look up to see most of the hall staring at us. Before putting my head down. I finish breakfast before escaping the hall with Hermione.

I pull her into an empty classroom before. Finally saying what's on my mind. "What did you do Hermione?"

"I may have used the time turner and your cloak to go back in time half an hour and send a letter."

"Bloody brilliant, I bet Dumbledore was all for shushing it up as well."

"Yeah well I would pay to see his face when he reads it" She snickers

It isn't long before we are both snickering and then outright laughing.

It's the last day of school and Ron has been released from the hospital wing to take the train with us. We decided not to tell Ron what we did or discovered as we were unsure of whether he could be trusted or if he would run to Dumbledore.

"So guys it's the quidditch world cup this summer. I'm going to see if I can get tickets. Do you guys want to come?" Ron asked enthusiastically.

"Sorry Ron but I will be on holiday with my parents. They want me to themselves for the whole summer as I'm at school for the whole year." Hermione replied.

"Ask nearer the time Ron as I don't know whether Sirius or Lupin will want to do something with me."

"Ok I'll owl you during the summer." Ron said looking downcast.

We fell into a comfortable silence as the train moved on eventually I fell asleep with my head on Hermione's shoulder, I think she also fell asleep as we're suddenly awakened by a large flash from a pair of wizarding cameras wielded by a pair of grinning twins.

"Ahh, why if it isn't"

"The ickle pair of love birds."  
"It warms my heart Fred."

"Wait a minute you're Fred I'm George."

"No I swear I must be George."

"You're Fred.

"No, you're Fred."

They descend into an argument over who is who. Not noticing me and Hermione slowly opening their cameras and removing the film. We throw it out of the window before grinning and turning back to the twins.

"Gred, Forge shut up." Turning towards us, they smirk before saying.

"Oh ickle Harrikins has a lot to learn if he is ordering us around."

"While we still have blackmail material on him." They say holding up their camera's, their faces turn to a look of dismay as they notice the open backs with no film. The feeling of dismay pours off of them.

"The twins have a lot to learn about spatial awareness, don't they Mione."

"Why yes they do Harry. Why one could just steal their camera film without them noticing…. Not that we'd ever do that."

"Or would we."

The twins are looking at us, as the feeling changes from dismay to a begrudging amazement. "So guys where'd Ronald go."

"He got bored watching you sleep so - ."

" - he went to go bother Dean and Seamus."

"So we must now call the meeting."

"Adieu, for we have others to annoy."

"Before they have a summer."

"Without our brand of humour."

"Toodles" They say together.

We wait for them to leave before closing the compartment. Looking at Hermione I say, "I think that one of my powers is empathy, I could feel what they were feeling."

"Do you think you could alter peoples emotions."

"I don't know, but I will test my abilities this summer."

"How are you getting to Gringotts?"

"I'm going to portal to the Leaky Cauldron, then walk inside."

"The trains slowing down, are you ready?"

"Yeah, see you Mione." I say giving her a brief hug. I then shrink my luggage before opening a portal to the Leaky Cauldron. I appear in the alley behind the Cauldron by the open portal. I quickly walk to Gringotts ignoring the stares.

Once inside I walk to an open register with a goblin who was counting coins, I wait patiently for him to finish before he turns to me.

"What may I do for you, Mr Potter."

"Greetings Honourable goblin, I was wondering if you could point me in the direction of the Inheritance department." During the days of no school following the Sirius Black incident Hermione has coached me on how to talk to Goblins as I was needing to go to Gringotts.

The Goblin's jaw dropped slightly at my politeness before he quickly regained his composure. "I will get someone to lead you there." He turns towards the side before bellowing, "Ripfang lead Mr Potter to the Inheritance department."

"Right away Teller Goldjaw." A goblin walks up to me with a scowl on his face. "This way Mr. Potter." He sneers

I follow him for what seems like a five minute walk. Before we reach a large wooden door. Knocking Ripfang turns back towards me. "Here we are Mr. Potter."

"Thank you honourable goblin Ripfang." His sneer lessens as he walks away.

I am standing outside of the door for what seems like 10 minutes before I hear "Enter" called out from inside.

I slowly open the door to find a goblin sitting behind an ornate desk surrounded by scrolls. "Greeting Mr Potter, you passed the test."

"Greetings Honourable Goblin, may I ask what test I passed?"

"My name is Slicehook and you passed the test of patience and respect, not many wizards would wait to enter and the rest would knock repeatedly. Now what business do you have today?"

"I am here to inquire about my parents will and perform a lineage test." Turning towards a stack of scrolls, Slicehook pulls out a single scroll before unfurling it.

Looking it over Slicehook Says "Its all fairly standard, Remus Lupin is given 1000000 galleons, same with Sirius Black, you are left everything else. In the event of their deaths you are to go to Sirius, the Longbottoms or to be placed with any wizarding family bar the, Malfoys, Notts, Parkinsons, Bulstrodes, Lestranges, Goyles, Crabbes or Zabini's. Also you are not to be placed with the Dursleys as they are known magic haters."

I slightly lose control causing the goblins glass to shatter. I quickly reign in my emotions. "I'm sorry about that but I was placed with the Dursley's."

"What." The goblin growled. "It's a high sign of disrespect to go against a families wishes. Who placed you with them?"

"Albus Dumbledore"

"Due to this breach I can now emancipate you, and remove 50000 galleons from the vault of Albus Dumbledore as he was the executor of the will." He passes papers forwards along with a red quill. "This is a blood quill, sign this and you will be emancipated."

I quickly sign ignoring the pain in the back of my hand. The papers glow red before vanishing. "Congratulations Mr Potter you now have full control of your finances and housing arrangements, but are still bound by the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery."

"Thank you, If it hasn't already can you release the bequeaths on the will and when can I do a lineage test?"

"The funds have been released and I have sent for a lineage parchment."

There is a knock at the door where a goblin enters with a knife and blank piece of parchment. He places them on the table before leaving.

"Now for this I need you to slice your palm with the knife and drip the blood onto the parchment, I will then heal the cut."

Reaching out I grasp the knife before slicing open my palm dripping the blood onto the parchment, I then move my hands towards Slicehook who mutters a few words in Gobbledegook causing my hand to heal, I wait for a moment before picking up the parchment and looking it over.

Harry James Potter

Mother- Lily Rose Potter (neé Evans) - deceased

Father- Trigon - sealed (By Rachel Raven Roth)

Half Sister- Rachel Raven Roth - Age 14 - 12, 41st street San Francisco

Maternal Aunt- Petunia Marigold Dursley (nee Evans)…

It continues like this listing my grandparents as well. "Thank you Slicehook, do you mind if I keep the contents to myself?"

"No Mr Potter. Now is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Do you know how I can arrange transport to San Francisco?"

"I can arrange a passport, visa, hotel and transport for you here."

"Could I go to a 3 star hotel in San Francisco until 1 week before Hogwarts starts up, with a passport, visa and someway to get there?"

Writing on a piece of paper he throws it into the air where it disappears in a flash.

"That should take 30 minutes I have arranged for everything including a portkey to just outside the hotel. Is there anything else?"

"Can we keep this on the down low, I don't want Dumbledore interfering in my holidays."

"Of course Mr Potter. Now if your business is done your purchases shall be ready in the foyer in 30 minutes." We both stand up. "May your gold forever flow."

"And may your enemies cower before you." I step out of the room and walk back towards the foyer. Getting into the foyer I pull out a piece of parchment and a self inking quill.

Dear Hermione.

I'm going to San Francisco. I found out that my Fathers name is Trigon and I have a half sister named Rachel Raven Roth who is the person to seal away Trigon. I have her address and am currently preparing to travel, owl me the dates you are in San Fran.

Love Harry.

Just at that moment I spot Hedwig flying towards me. Putting out my arm she nimbly lands. "Hey Girl, Can you take this to Hermione and wait for a reply." She lets loose a series of barks and clicks before grabbing the letter and flying away.

I quickly remember that I have nothing for spending money, walking up to a free till I say. "Honourable Goblin may I inquire whether there is a way to access my account in the muggle world. Like a credit card.?"

The goblin pulls out a small black card passing it to me. "This is a Gringotts bank card, its charmed to be accessible in any shop that accepts cards. Just add a drop of blood to the crest and it will bind to you, if its ever stolen it will return to you and by pressing down on the Gringotts crest it will display your account balance."

I quickly prick my finger allowing blood to drip onto the card before it automatically heals. I push the crest to display a balance of 70,000,000 galleons. I don't react as it would go against goblin etiquette.

I check my watch to see how much time is left. It says 15 minutes so I ask another question. "I currently have a comprehensive glamour on. Is there any way to remove it before it breaks down in a week?"

The goblin looks annoyed at that request and points me towards an archway of running water. "That's called Thief's Downfall, it removes all glamour's, dyes and outside magical influences. Walk through it and you will be dried on the other side."

I nod before walking through the arch, I feel as though I'm naked as the glamour is removed, I also feel smarter than when I went in. I ask the goblin next to me if he knows what was removed from me.

"A Fidelius style glamour, Muggle hair dye and an intelligence limiter."

I'm shocked to say the least, "Do you know who cast the intelligence limiter?"

"Albus Dumbledore." I stand there in thought until I notice a goblin carrying a stack of papers and a boot.

I walk up to him, "Master Goblin, I am Harry James Potter, are these my Portkey and travel documents?"

"It is Mr Potter, I must say you look differently to how they say."

"I've been under a form of glamour for most of my life."

He grunts before passing me the papers and passport which glows on contact. "Just tap your wand on the boot and say activate."

"May I enquire as to what the magic use laws are in America?"

"It is seen as another superpower so there is no statute of secrecy or underage use of magic order, in fact there are only 100 witches and wizards in America, they all move to Europe as its where the magical jobs are."

"Thank you for the information Honourable Goblin." I turn and quickly tap the boot with my wand while saying "Activate." The world disappears in a vortex of blue light.

* * *

AN: I have changed Ravens backstory slightly to fit my needs. Im sorry if you want a chapter from one of my other stories but my muse is currently on a sugar high and is jumping around everywhere.

The champion of fire and the grand line - Chapter 2 in progress

Dante Potter The Teen Titan -Chapter 2 in progress

HP-DMC- Fem-harry, daughter of Vergil from one night stand, ron, dumbles bashing. good twins. chapter 1 in progress

HP-KH- Harry wakes up on destiny islands, story is pushed back until they are 14, kairi no longer princess of heart, Kairi-Harry Keybladers, seperate journey to sora chapter 1 in progress.

Poll Time- Pairings-

Harry - Hermione

Harry - Starfire

Harry - Hermione - Starfire

Raven - Luna

Raven - other

Cyborg - ?


End file.
